


Behind Closed Doors

by cherrytruck



Series: The Birkin Files [3]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Short Stories, also a ton more unfortunate foreshadowing, mostly gen but each chapter will have its own warnings if needed, william continues to be a giant dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 05:18:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9420341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrytruck/pseuds/cherrytruck
Summary: A series of short drabbles about Wesker's reflections of Birkin in their time together at Umbrella, from his genius, friendship, flirtations and insanity.





	1. Spillage

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently as of today, it's been 19 years since RE2 came out. I guess this can be an anniversary celebration collection? ~~Even if most of these drabbles are more close to RE0 but whatever~~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Birkin's lack of carefulness starts to interfere with his work.

“Oh shoot! I’m sorry Albert, but could you please clean that up for me while I get the next batch of samples?”

Wesker doesn’t quite like the idea of doing as people tell him to, but he lets William do it – either because he is a friend or perhaps it would be more trouble to try and get in the way of his project, he’s not sure. He kneels down on the floor and wipes away the spills and the now cracked glasses, a result of the frenzied scientist doing things in a rush and leaving his items on the edge of the table as an attempt for easier access.

As Wesker picks up the sharps and transports them to the appropriate disposal area, Birkin runs back, almost bumping into him. Wesker feels his sunglasses tipping slightly down on his nose. “Doctor, be careful. Trying to cut corners will only delay you further.”

“Sorry…Ok, I got the new samples so I’ll just redo the process and then we can continue.”

Once he is done with his own task, Wesker comes back to assist Birkin. Despite his word of caution, the doctor is still acting in haste. His attempt to make space for Wesker results in him knocking over his new metallic coffee mug over the table, including the hot contents inside of it.

“William, for goodness sake. I swear your sloppiness will be the end of you if you keep this up.” Before Birkin can tell him to do anything, Wesker finds himself kneeling on the floor again to wipe away the spills and pick up the dropped item.

“It’s just coffee,” Birkin says as he picks up the now-empty mug from Wesker’s hand and puts it back right where it was dropped from.

William sure was stubborn, unwilling to learn from past lessons and taking suggestions from others.


	2. Spillage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wesker learns the extent of Birkin's academic snobbery.

"It's funny how you work in Umbrella of all places considering you still have a long way to go to understand the basics of science," Birkin lectures him, handing him a sheet containing the periodic table. "So like I was saying, Uranium is indeed not a mineral, but an element."

"A small mistake. My bad." Wesker adjusted his shades in an attempt to hide his face for enough moments.

"Albert, seriously." The other scientist shook his head. "You've worked here long enough to be able to pick up these things even if you never studied in sciences. Actually, did you ever take up a degree during your training here?"

"I did. But it wasn't in science. I studied Philosophy."

Birkin gasped and looked horrified, something that only ever happened when an experiment went horribly wrong. "Are you serious?!"

"Yes...does it bother you?"

"That doesn't count as a real degree! God, that's time you'll never get back in your life! No wonder you know nothing!" The other scientist had to unbutton the top part of his shirt and sit down, as if he was going into shock.

Wesker wouldn't normally let people talk down on him like this, but he knew the way Birkin was - if it wasn't anything to do with viruses, let alone any kind of science, then he didn't see it as important.

He also needed Birkin to pursue his own goals.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure why AO3 keeps renaming this chapter as the first one, I keep changing it but if for some reason the chapter title is still "Spillage" then I apologize for the confusion!


	3. Perfect Alignment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wesker takes time to appreciate the features of his friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not going to lie, this is mostly based on the fact that [William has one giant ass adam's apple](http://www.broken-body.net/weskin/images/fmv/002_004.jpg) in RE0. Like, damn. Also with added eugenics because I'm sure Wesker would.

He looks into his colleague's face, the room surrounded in darkness and the only source of light coming from the monitor screens. Birkin rambles on about something of his latest project development, but Wesker's mind seems to be shifted in another place. His eyes look at every single curve and line of Birkin, from his forehead down to his neck.

"I never knew you had such a perfect face with all the angles in the right places."

Birkin turns around at that. "Uh, what?"

Being able to see his face from the front makes it easier. The face shape is beautiful. Every bone is carved in such a way where it should be. Long, angular and strong. He could do with looking less tired by actually looking after his own health, but otherwise Wesker feels himself filled with envy over the other man’s features.

"You truly are lucky to have such DNA that incorporated the way your facial features formed. You have the face of an ideal man."

Birkin turns his eyes away from Wesker immediately, as if he doesn’t accept the comment. It takes a moment for him to respond. "I...I appreciate your observation."


	4. A Calculating Mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Birkin proves his sufficiency to process numbers quickly in his head.

"So based on previous data, this virus has a turnover rate of approximately 38 hours. Each cell culture will last around six cycles before the viruses lyse all the cells, so how often do we need to come back here to collect the samples?"

Wesker tries to answer Birkin's question. If one cycle is 38, and...

"228 hours, that's nine and a half days. Hence if we begin the process from Monday 8 o'clock we will need to come back next Wednesday 8 in the evening. Well, I can do that. I understand you won't find it ideal staying a Wednesday night."

Damn. Wesker still hadn't even finished his own attempt at calculating the hours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lyse/lysis basically means a cell being destroyed.


	5. All For Show

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Birkin presents at a science conference, with Wesker being one of his many audiences.

The hall is filled with masses and Wesker is but one of many people watching Dr Birkin, who has taken to the centre of the stage pulling everyone’s attention towards him. It is one of the few times Wesker gets to see Birkin dressed smartly – no labcoat, but instead a dark grey suit with matching trousers, all buttons done up to his neck and a tie that actually looks new.

Dr Birkin continues his presentation on Gene Therapy – a cover-up name for the real goals they are pursuing.

“As you can see from the results of our _in vitro_ and _in vivo_ studies, there is a clear beneficial effect of our approach to viral vector gene therapy. Safety data has shown so far after three months that there are no complications in animals, adding to the evidence that long term side effects are unlikely. I therefore believe this process is safe with a huge opportunity for therapeutic potential, and I highly encourage those interested to consider participating in this field.”

It is impressive that Birkin manages to keep up such a convincing front under such pressure. In fact he looks very elegant when he spends even just a minute tidying up his appearance, becoming a commanding stage presence. Albert could learn a thing or two from him.

“Thank you very much for your time,” Birkin concludes after a few more sentences. “I’d like to take this opportunity to thank Dr James Marcus for his assistance and wisdom, as well as my long-time colleague Albert Wesker. And saving best for last, my dearest assistant as well as my wife – Dr Annette Birkin, who unfortunately couldn’t be here but for an understandable reason, as we’re expecting very soon.”

The audience _aww_ ’s at that, as if somehow that is supposed to be a bigger accomplishment than everything else Birkin has ever worked for. Albert keeps his lips sealed, since the information is nothing new to him. He does however clap with the rest of the audience, watching as Birkin smiles and takes a bow. He can feel the pride inside of William – he’s lavishing in the attention, the acknowledgement, the glory of it all.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In vitro = cell culture studies  
> In vivo = testing inside a living organism, usually used to refer to animal studies (I've only seen human studies being called clinical trials but technically in vivo can be humans)


	6. Stone Cold Killer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After assassinating Dr Marcus, Wesker realizes he's never seen Birkin look happier than ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the only non-G rated chapter though it's not really graphic enough for an M rating either, just that there are mentions of blood and death. But it's Resident Evil, nothing really new here.

It was supposed to be a simple kill job - personal relations aside. It went smoothly enough, though Wesker didn't anticipate how exhilarated his colleague would be over what he would expect to be an unpleasant task.

The two men took their labcoats off, which were now stained in evidence of their deed. Wesker immediately began to wash his hands to wipe off the blood, palms being scrubbed numerous times just to make sure. He noticed Birkin was looking more static, still holding onto his labcoat.

"Birkin. Is something the matter?" He had a lot of things going on in his life at that moment. His behaviour became more erratic and polarised the more time he spent at Umbrella.

"No, not at all. Actually, I feel great." Birkin turned around to Wesker, and there it was again - the huge smile which was only seen after he was done laughing at Dr Marcus's dying words. He never smiled this much even when announcing towards his colleagues he was engaged, married, or about to become a father.

"Feeling great, huh? I see you're still enjoying the rush," Wesker said, trying to keep the conversation going to save himself from any awkwardness.

"Do you know what this means, Albert? I finally get to be in charge of the T-Virus project...and when it's complete, it'll be under my name. They'll write it everywhere. Dr William Birkin, the father of a new age in virology." He finally let go of his labcoat and turned the tap in excess, causing water and some of the blood to end up splashing onto his face. "Hahaha! Whoops, got a little messy there."

"Birkin, keep focussed. We don't want this deed to backfire on us later should any of this leak out."

In truth, Wesker felt a slight sense of fear seeing his colleague behave this way. He didn't expect Birkin of all people to get sentimental, but he also didn't realize just how much William seemed to enjoy death more than life itself.

 


	7. A Failed Experiment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Birkin comes to work after an unfortunate attempt to look more kempt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically a diss drabble on [Birkin's appearance in Umbrella Chronicles](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ALxcmBaix5o). As the comments indeed point out, what was with his new look? (Also, what's with that suggestive arm movement?)

Birkin walked into the lab a little later than Wesker – that was unusual. Usually Birkin was always here way in advance, already beginning his work with complete disregard of the fact that the extra minutes wouldn’t go into his paycheck.

What was also unusual was Birkin’s appearance. He looked different. Face and clothes were the same as ever, but the hair…

“That’s quite a jarring colour,” Wesker said bluntly, not exactly new to the business of half-insulting one another as part of their banter. It was true though – that shade was quite awful, clashing with the still dark roots of the undercut on the back of his head. It wasn’t as if Birkin was the best person to look after his own appearance, but at least the way he ignored it gave him some kind of natural charm.

“Yes I know, it’s terrible, please try to ignore it…” Birkin immediately grabbed a labcoat hanging from the walls and put it on himself, then sat down on his desk ready for work. Trying to lessen the contrast by wearing white didn’t exactly help Birkin.

They got on with work for the next few minutes, but the bright yellow in the corner of his vision was too distracting for Wesker to keep silent.

“William, what happened? It seems for once you were trying to go for a new look.”

“You’d be right,” the doctor replied without any contest. His arms were starting to swing like a pendulum in front of his face. “I wanted to make myself a little more presentable so I went to get a cut in the first time in God knows how long, and I’m not used to hairdressers so I had no idea what to say, I just, let them do whatever they wanted. When I got home I realized, this didn’t suit me at all! So tried to remedy the problem this morning by giving it some colour hoping to make the cut less noticeable...”

“That clearly went well.” Wesker couldn’t help but snicker.

“Leave me alone Albert, not everyone can pull off the dashing blonde look like yourself.” Birkin took off from his seat and walked off, probably just to grab some equipment from the other side, but the sense of upset was obvious from his body language.

Wesker stood straight and ran a hand through his own hair. He smiled, and muttered towards himself where Birkin wouldn’t hear him. “Thanks for calling me dashing.”


End file.
